spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Partyhat Boiz
'''Partyhat Boiz '''are a common, recently discovered species of boi. As the name suggests, they related to Partyboiz, but they are also related to Supernova Boiz and Nosfairatu Boiz. Appearance Partyhat Boiz always either wear a New Year's Party Hat (hence the name,) as well as a lei. However, they come in many variants. *Green - Silver and pine green boiz wearing a green Party Hat and green lei. *Pure - Silver and white boiz wearing a silver Party Hat and white lei. *Red - Silver and crimson boiz wearing a red Party Hat and tan lei. *Violet - Silver and phantom purple boiz wearing a violet Party Hat and purple lei. *Blue - Silver and blue boiz wearing a blue Party Hat and rare lei. *Pink - Silver and dull pink boiz wearing a pink Party Hat and lavender lei. *Yellow - Silver and pale yellow boiz wearing a yellow Party Hat and yellow lei. *Orange - Silver and pale orange boiz wearing an orange Party Hat and tan lei. Behavior Partyhat Boiz are extremely social. Very, very social. They are found within urban areas, tucked away in corners nobody bothers to check. Compared to nocturnal species of cheese tiger, who have longer sleep times then most nocturnal trends do to their size, they easily outclass them. In fact, they usually only wake up in the short hours, such as 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM. But when they wake up... everything goes to the Spinny Hecks. As soon as they wake up, they will begin partying. Generally, these parties have lots of glowsticks, blaring music, and getting really, really hyper. Have you ever had trouble sleeping because somebody keeps blasting disco music at 5:00 AM? It is more likely you have some Partyhat Boiz living under your house then noisy neighbours. Oddly enough, it's actually unknown where the Partyhat Boiz get their party supplies; the two most commons theories are that they make it themselves and that they steal it from others. While Partyhat Boiz are extremely social with each other, they don't like leaving their homes. It isn't because they are hater boiz; in fact, they are quite friendly with other boi species, if properly introduced. It hasn't been studied why they dislike leaving their homes, but the most common assumption is that partying is such a daily part of their lives that they don't want to risk leaving the party behind. Diet Partyhat Boiz will eat anything sugary. Cake, cookies, you name it-- if it has sugar, they will eat it. They despise beans, as they aren't sugary enough for them. Instead, they use jellybeans as a bean supplement. Trivia *A group of Partyhat Boiz is called a Rave. *The scientific name for Partyhat Boiz is "Pars Petasum," which simply means Party Hat. *There was originally going to also be Partyhat Boiz that wore New Years' Celebration Hats, but my hands were sore from typing so I decided to not add that. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species